Seishin Akari
Seishin Akari (精神アカリ) is one of the main supporting OC characters in the Naruto timeline fanfiction "Akari's story". She is a mid range to close range fighter kunoichi from Konohagakure. 'Background' In progress 'Personality' In progress 'Appearance' Akari is a fair skinned teenage girl with long chocolate brown straight hair which she keeps out of the way in two tight pigtails. Most of the time she clips half of her fringe to one side with two blue clips. She inherited her fathers deep blue eyes that are highlighted by a deep purple ring around the outer part of the iris, a genetic trait belonging to the Seishin clan. She is also noticeably the tallest member on Team 7 excluding Kakashi. In the first part of the series, Akari wears a pair of black shorts, a brown fishnet shirt and a sleeveless sea blue top that ends under her chest. She also wears a pair of black shinobi sandals with pearly white stockings that come up to her knees. Due to the lack of trousers her kunai holster is attached to a dark violet sash that goes around her waist. Her Konoha forehead protector is sewn onto said sash. 'Abilities' 'Medical ninjutsu and Ninjutsu:' Basic first aid medical ninjutsu. Due to her low level of chakra, Akari is incapable of learning much medical ninjutsu. She has the same problem with ninjutsu however her low level in chakra permitted her to excel in the academy as she was able to master all the E-rank and most of the D-rank jutsu's taught because she learned how to control what little chakra she had perfectly. Akari attempts to increase her levels of chakra slowly by stimulating the flow within her by constantly meditating, however she confesses to her team during their stay in the Land of the Waves that she would probably only ever have the amount of chakra any normal Genin would have. 'Seishinryoku:' Seishinryoku is the bloodline limit Akari inherited from her father, however, she doesn't posses the full extent of the bloodline limit due to the fact that her mother isn't from the same clan as her father. (To be extended once chapter 7 is uploaded.) 'Genjutsu:' Due to her bloodline limit, Akari has a high tolerance against Genjutsu, however, because of her low chakra levels she is incapable of performing any kind illusionary technique. 'Stats:' 'Part 1:' In progress 'Part 2:' Loooooong way to go :) 'Trivia:' *"Seishin" means "pure spirit" and is an abbreviation from the Seishin clan's main technique Seishinryoku which means "spiritual power". The name "Akari" means "light, brightness." *The person Akari most looks up to is Hatake Kakashi although she'd never admit that to him. *Akari's hobby is reading. *Akari doesn't wish to fight anyone in particular. *Akari's favorite food is Toriyaki and her least favorite is celery. *Akari's greatest wish is to find out what happened to her friends and family five years prior to the story beginning. 'Quotes:' *''“You purposefully make yourself hard to find don’t you?” (To Kakashi) *“Hmm well let’s see, first off my name is Seishin Akari, nearly fifteen years old, I like reading and going out to enjoy Konoha’s hot springs after missions. Hmm my dreams? I suppose I haven’t really thought of that but my ambition is to become a top elite Jounin someday”''(To her teammates.) *''"Collective responsibility" (To Naruto) *"You hardly deserve any respect because you read porn in public, sensei," (To Kakashi) *“What the hell would you know? Just because I’m sensitive to nature doesn’t mean I was attempting to control anything so don’t go spouting nonsense about things you don’t understand!” (To Kakashi) *“Simple attacks like those won’t work while I’m here.”''(To Zabuza.) *''“Nice one Sakura some hell of a medic you’d make." (To Sakura) *‘I’m sorry, for not being able to really remember you guys properly or mourn over your deaths and I know I’m being selfish asking this from you but please, watch over my new teammates. I promise I’ll do my best to protect them. I’ve realized I can’t keep clinging onto something I can’t grasp but I also promise, one day, I’ll find out what really happened that day, you can mark my words.’''(To her deceased teammates.) 'Reference:' http://mangacookie.deviantart.com/ http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7517114/1/bAkaris_b_bstory_b Category:http://narutooriginals.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Original_Character Category:Category: Original Character Category:http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Team_7 Category:http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Kumogakure Category:http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Konohagakure Category:http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Kakashi Category:http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Naruto Category:http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Sakura Category:http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Sasuke Category:http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Sai Category:http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Yamato Category:http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Genin Category:http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Chunin Category:http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Jounin Category:http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Kakashi%27s_Ninken Category:http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Pakkun Category:http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Bull Category:http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Urushi Category:http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Shiba Category:http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Bisuke